The Legend of Puss in Boots Revised Edition
by Ex libris anonymi
Summary: This is the true fairy tale of puss in boots before dream works took it in and demolished it. It is called the revised edition because I did this story already under the Shrek category and I wanted to rewrite it with a little more pizazz
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

I already have this story posted. This is the revised edition of the story I already posted. I had a review that suggested I re-write it and I thought that it was a good idea I re-read it and found it to be very vague. There wasn't much detail and it was very short. I may split it up in to chapters depending on the length. When I wrote the first edition the puss in boots movie wasn't in theaters and it wasn't a category on . So I am going to leave the first edition under Shrek and the second edition under puss in boots.

The legend of puss in boots

Prologue:

One night an older woman was sitting in her house next to a warm toasty fire with her four wonderful grand children and the children were telling each other ghost stories and laughing.

Then one child ask "grandmother do you have a story to tell?"

She replied "oh yes I have a very old one to tell but I think you may like it"

Then the children all gathered around her and became quiet because they new that the story that there old grandmother was about to tell was going to be a great one.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kings Inheritance

Authors note:

A lot of you guys were saying that you didn't think Dream Works wrecked the Original version of puss in boots. That is your opinion not mine. I thought about it for a while and it wasn't that bad, but it isn't the best movie I have ever seen either.

Chapter one

"Have I ever told you children the story of my great grandfather and his cat?"

"No" said one of the grandchildren.

"Well a very long time ago my father's father lived in a very grand castle"

"Was he a King!" asked another grandchild

"No he was the kings' son"

"Wooooww"

"Moving on….. In this castle lived a king and a queen and three princes. My father was the youngest of the 3. The king's name was King Miller. He was one of the richest, wisest man of all the land. He ruled for 30 years! He married and had 3 sons. His children were getting older and so was he and his wife. But King Miller did not want to give up his throne for he was self centered and had a hint of cruelty in him. One when the 3 princes were asleep and the king and queen were being escorted to their quarters the queen said to the king….

"Don't you know it is your birthday tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetums! Do you think I would forget my own birthday?"

"You know that I'm getting older and so are you and I think that you should choose which child should get your throne."

"Don't be silly my dear. I think I still have a good 10 years left of ruling the land."

"Fine but I still think you should at least decide their Inheritances."

"Fine I will write it tonight and I will announce it tomorrow night after my birthday celebration"

"Good"

By this time they reached their sleeping quarters and walked into the room and locked the door behind them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

Wow it's been a very long time since I updated. Sorry! Please review!

* * *

><p>The old woman continues her story to the children.<p>

When he was finally done he bathed and dressed himself for his big birthday celebration. The whole town came and once they finished dancing,opening presents, and eating birthday cake they all gathered around and watched the king give his sons there inheritances. To make things more special the boys were blind folded in order for them to be surprised.

The eldest son came to the stage and held out his hands to receive his inheritance. The king placed the deed to the family business in the boys hand. He removed his blind fold and jumped for joy. The crowed cheered and clapped for him. The second child was brought out and the king placed a contract to all the family's mules in his hand. He was so happy he hugged his father. The final son came out and was very excited. Before the king gave his son the inheritance he lifted the cat way above his head so the whole crowd could see. The youngest son heard the crowd chuckle and he became suspicious. The kind placed the cat in the boys hands and he was shocked. He quickly pulled off his blindfold and dropped the cat. His faced turned red and he ran crying out of humiliation from the crowds and his brothers laughter.

After a week or so the boy got over himself and learned to deal with the fact that he would never be as good as his brothers and his father would never treat him the same.

Soon after the boy learns that this cat is no ordinary feline. The cat could talk and walk on its hind legs. One day the cat requested a pair of boots and they were granted to him.

The cat saw that he was very displeased with his inheritance and felt horrible about the humiliation he faced the day the inheritances were given. He was determined to make his masters fortune."


End file.
